MvC2 VS Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe
by BongAndSchoolgirl
Summary: What horrors lay ahead for all the realms when Dan and Servbot meet in a Denny's bathroom.


Marvel VS Capcom 2 VS Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe VS Decency

An Story by Bong & Schoolgirl Studly

channel/UCjh4_Ocbv0FtP7vQST9n_5A/featured

Normally all Servbot craved was curry. Cooking it for his friends and family, consuming it with furor, and even just smelling it, Servbot loved curry the way a mother loved her child; it was as undying as the circle of life itself. Not today. Oh lawrdy, not today. Today, Servbot craved something more. Something wet. Something sticky. Servbot desired something in its mouth all right, but not curry. Well, maybe that too. But what Servbot needed right now was a good old fashioned orgy.

Roll had invited him last week to a party Lex Luther was putting together. Harley Quinn was going to be there, as well as that hairy hunk Wolverine. Joker, Captain America, Batman, Aquaman, Mega Man, Cable, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kabal, Nightwolf, Captain Falcon, even Thanos, they were all going to be there, screwing each other. Screwing each other in the butt. Servbot, even though he didn't have a penis or a vagina or a butthole, still was fascinated about the event when hearing about it.

On the way there, Servbot stopped in at the local Denny's to grab an iced tea, as it was as hot of a day as the orgy he was about to go to was hot. His waitress was rude, and kept demanding that Servbot should eat, even though Servbot kept insisting he was about to partake in activities in which a full stomach would do him as many favors as sticking his hand into a cactus would. She laughed, but it was a fake laugh, the type a woman makes when she just wants the tip, and I mean money, not the head of a penis. He went to the bathroom, and began using the urinal. Then, suddenly, he ran into Dan. They winked at each other, knowing they were supposed to meet, but the audience wasn't supposed to know so they didn't mention it in dialogue. Servbot was the first to open his mouth. "Oh hai Dan, how's your sex life?"

"Pretty terrible" Dan began sobbing.

"Don't began sobbing Dan. I have an orgy we can go to."

"Oh joy that is terrific news. I can not wait to go to this orgy." Dan said orgy in a funny tone, like he had something up his sleeve that was going to surprise the reader.

They left the Denny's, running out quickly and beating up the manager to obtain their tea for free (Dan got a Flawless Victory in Round 2, Servbot got a Perfect in Round 1), driving away in Dan's 1992 Ford Pinto. His pinto was brown, much like a pinto bean. On the radio played music we can't mention because we couldn't score the rights. We thought since they were an old band most people had forgotten about we could lowball them; we were wrong on that one boy howdy! On the way to the orgy, they ran over two dogs, three cats, one bird, four other birds, a lizard, one postman, six cats and three cats. Mostly on purpose, but more than half were an accident.

Venice is a city in Italy. Italy is shaped like a boot. Italy has Italian food, but Italian food was originally originated in New Jersey Shores. People in Italy have to deal with the Vatican and Italian women's anger and that is why men there are so easily cuckolded. Venice has lots of water canals which jet skis are not permitted. It is so unfair.

They could hear the sounds of fucking and sucking from the parking lot. From afar, Wonder Woman was clearing cumming, whilst screaming "Fuck me harder Spider-Man, fuck me harder!" Just as Peter Parker was _shooting his sticky white stuff_ (get it) Dan opened up his trunk and pulled out a Kryptonite laced RPG. The rocket itself didn't wasn't made with the stuff that'll fuck up Superman but there was so much caked on the launcher itself it was bound to fuck him up. Servbot then grabbed two flame throwers, which he held double fisted. The two began unloading everything they had, rocket after rocket, burst of flame after burst of flame, until everything in the orgy was dead. After that, Dan and Servbot took over all of their universes with nobody to stop them, and became the most powerful entities ever to exist in any realm.


End file.
